my dream and your reality
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: What if Sakura met sasuke one more time? What she is going to say? or what she is going to do? SasuSaku onlyOneSHOT! ReWritten! THANKS SAYUU BIG ONE!
1. Chapter 1

My Dream, your Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't** Own naruto but i hope i could XP

Before anything i would like to say THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Billion time to Little-Sayu-Chan for rewriting my story and clear it from any grammar mistake but to tell the truth all Creadit is to Little-Sayu-Chan

Hope you enjoy!!!!

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989889898989898989898989898989898989898989  
She kept running for such a long time now that she felt like falling down any  
time soon.  
She still couldn't remember how she lost her way, but she was too far away  
from her village.  
She still didn't remember how she lost her team, but all she knew was that  
she was following someone. Someone she was looking for, someone she missed in  
her life, someone she loved with her dear life.  
She kept running through what she felt like darkness, her arm hurt from a  
scratch that was bleeding, but it eventually stopped, leaving a scar on her  
arm…She was feeling like her destination was coming closer and closer with  
every step she made. She was running through a dark forest, but there was  
something, that seemed like a light.  
She got out of the forest and what she saw was beyond beautiful. There was a  
huge clearing with a lake shining brightly like it had a real rainbow under  
the surface and it reflected the light of the moon, which shone bright as  
well, so she could see everything. There was a grass everywhere, but not just  
any grass: It was long, moving with the wind and dark green. Every now and  
then there were roses and other flowers, but still there was more soft grass  
than the beautiful roses.  
It was the perfect place.  
Suddenly she noticed a figure, a person she seemed to know. She was still  
panting but that didn't stop her to walk towards that figure, hoping it was  
the one she knew.  
The figure was standing in front of the lake watching the coloured water as  
she kept walking quietly towards him.  
After all that time of searching she wanted to talk with him one last time,  
or try at least. She just wished to talk with him, to see him once again after  
all those years.  
She still wasn't sure how come she still loved him, after all he did, but  
all what she knew that she did love him,  
She loved him more than anything: she loved him more than a friend, she loved  
him more than a first crush; she loved him more than air itself.  
She just wanted to see him one more time so that she could talk to him and  
she wouldn't stop trying to bring him back – back with her to Konoha, back  
home.  
She was getting closer to the figure and she could see him more clearly. On  
his back, on the shirt, she could spot the outlinings of a fan and she  
stopped to stare at him for a while.  
"Sakura…?" His voice seemed very familiar  
Sakura was more than sure that it was him, that it was Uchiha Sasuke.  
Sasuke didn't move his face, he just kept staring at the lake and Sakura  
didn't answer, she was at a loss of words, she had finally found him.  
"Why are you here?" He still hadn't moved a bit  
"I…I am here to bring you back with me to Konoha" Sakura was some how  
afraid but determined that she would bring Sasuke back from darkness into the  
light.  
"Konoha…huh?" Sasuke said, this time turned around slowly to face  
Sakura.  
Lost Onyx eyes meets with sad green eyes.  
It was full moon - just like that night she confessed to him what she felt.  
They were staring at each other, letting their eyes talk, instead of their  
lips.  
Sakura broke the contact by looking to the moon above her. She sighed and  
then smiled "The moon is beautiful like exactly like that day"  
Sasuke moved his face to look at the moon too: It was full moon, the wind  
blew softly, making Sakura's hair dance with the wind.  
"You know?" Sakura started to talk. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't say  
anything, she continued.  
"Ever since you were gone, I was depressed. I thought that you had died and  
that thought was enough to make me feel empty. I thought I couldn't live on  
without you. But Naruto taught me that I shouldn't give up on you. And form  
that day on, I trained hard and as much as I could, just to bring you back  
with me, because I made a promise to bring you back…but"  
Sasuke just looked back at the lake and sighed. "But you already know that  
I am not coming back…" he finished her sentence.  
"Why? Why do you keep us away? Why do you keep me away? Why do you always  
do that?" Sakura asked.  
A lonely tears fell from her eyes, she ignored it. She wanted an answers from  
Sasuke so she just kept staring at him.  
"Sakura…I have told you before. Everyone of us has his own path and my  
path is different than yours…"  
"THEN WHY DO I KEEP MEETING YOU? Tell me why keeps it hurting me every  
time?" Sakura interrupted Sasuke, she was crying hard by now, she couldn't  
handle the pain any more.  
"Our paths may be different, but sometimes mine meets with yours in a  
point…" Sakura continued, but she saw that Sasuke wasn't even trying to  
say something.  
Sakura knew it was Sasuke after all and he had never listened to her. She saw  
no hope he would even answer.  
"If it is true…" Sakuras eyes widened in surprise. He would answer! But  
she hear the pain and sadness in his voice. The same pain and sadness she  
felt.  
"Then why has my life to be so much more different than yours?" Sasuke  
faced Sakura one more time to meet her teary eyes.  
Sakura looked at him she saw a eyes with midnight colour but she felt that it  
was empty, she felt that something is missing  
Sakura stepped a little closer to Sasuke, still there were a few feet between  
them.  
"I know about everything that happened to you, and I am really sorry about  
it…" Sakura took a deep breath before she continued,  
"But I still believe that anything that happened or may happen has a  
reason…" Sakura looked back into Sasuke eyes to meet blood red ones.  
"What do you mean with 'a reason'?" Sasukes mind slowly replayed every  
painful detail of the day his family was murdered.  
"I think there was a reason, even if it was a sad one... Think about it:  
You may have lost very much, but it gave you a whole lot new things…"  
Sakura paused a little bit, but still she couldn't stand lookin in Sasukes  
eyes – she didn't want seeing him in pain.  
She didn't want him to see her pain  
"It gave you a new life, new friends, a new family…" Sakura's tears  
started cry again, her tears sliding down her cheek and falling to the ground.  
Sasuke looked at her.  
His eyes went back to their onyx colour. He watched Sakuras tears off her  
eyes and he remembered all the time he spent with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.  
Silence filled the place, only Sakura cries and sobs were heard.  
"You know…" Sakura started to cut the silence.  
Sasuke look at Sakura again to see her staring at him. But now her eyes were  
filled with one and another emotion. There were so many Sasuke couldn't read  
anything out of them.  
He didn't know what this emotion could mean, but he felt like he knew, that  
he was the only one to make her feel like this. He was the only one she would  
show this emotion to.  
Sakura had a smile on her face, her eyes shining with intensity.  
"Since I was twelve, I had a crush on you. I thought it was only a  
childhood crush, but"  
Sakura looked back at Sasuke, she felt something in his eyes, they held an  
emotion she's never seen in his eyes before.  
"but, it grew out to be more than a crush, the day you left I told you that  
I love more than anything, but I was desperate. I just wanted you to stay,  
but"  
Sakura took a deep breath  
"Inside me it was all truth…I Love you from all my heart…I"  
Sakura took one step and another, closing the space between them. Slowly she  
put her hand on his cheek, "I love more than anything, and you are the only  
one who hold my heart"  
Sakura closed her eyes to fight her tears down, but there was a soft warm  
touch on her cheek and she opened her eyes again and looked right into Sasukes  
eyes. Eyes that held an emotion she's never seen in them before.  
She was pulled closer to him, felt an excited prickle under her skin and  
closed her eyes as her lips met the one of her beloveds. She knew that she  
loved him and that she ever will.  
This moment was short, but it made her feel special. It was a moment she  
would hold dear and she would ever remember.  
She opened her eyes to meet caring ones, she saw his face coming closer to  
hers, but this time he didn't lean in to kiss her. She could feel his breath  
at her ear.  
"Sakura…" Sakura didn't move, she loved his touch on her cheek and  
his breath on her ears, but somehow she felt a bit afraid too.  
"Thank you and…" Sakura was even more afraid than before, but she  
didn't move. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move.  
"I am sorry" Sakura breath stopped for a moment. Sasuke has never  
apologized... and now, why would he?  
Before she could ask, her world became black and the beautiful clearing  
becoming a memory. She felt herself falling and being caught by a pair of  
strong arms.  
"Sasuke-Kun…" was the last thing, Sakura could whisper before  
fainting…  
…  
…  
Sakura woke up to find her self in her own room. She looked around hoping to  
find a certain raven haired boy, but she found no one…she looked at her arm  
to see the scar of the scratch was gone and she came to a conclusion  
"After all...it was…just a dream"  
Sakura touched her lips, a small, sad smile gracing them.  
"But it felt so real…" She started to cry.  
"Even in a dream I couldn't bring him back with me…" she put her hand  
up to her face and started to wipe her tears away…  
But …  
What she didn't know was that there was a certain person watching her…He  
turned to walk away from her and on the back of his shirt…there was a mark,  
shaped like a fan.  
He started to walk away without looking back… without looking at her a last  
time.  
Sakura just sat there staring at the window as if she saw someone. She felt  
like someone was walking away, someone she knew better than anyone. And he was  
disappearing out of her life.

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090990909090990909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909(I love It)

**Thanks again Sayuu **

OKAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

there is gonna be a poll you may either choose to make this one-shot or should be there a squeal!!!

tell me which one you want either by review or by PM

but please tell me

this Poll is for a Month...and **promise** I will try not to make any grammar nor spelling mistakes

Any way this is the poll :

1) Make a squeal!!! I command u XP

2) That was enough!!! Why do u need a squeal?


	2. A NOTE! THE SQUEAL!

**A noteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: BIG ONE!!!!!**

**I already chose and I already made a SQUEALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It is a new story:**

**It will be called**

"**I Will Be With You"**

**Summary:**

**A week is more than sakura can handle!!! Her heart belongs to him…but in a sudden an idea came to her that may change her life!!! Pairing SASUSAKU (of course ') and it DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS X 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999 timesssssssssssssssssssssss**

**FOR THE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!**

**Hope you like the story!!!!**


End file.
